This invention relates to the discovery and asexual propagation of a new variety of mango tree, as herein described and illustrated. The new variety was first hybridized by controlled pollination. The new variety is a precocious, heavy-cropping, upright tree yielding red-skinned, medium-sized, terpinolene-flavored fruit.
The seed parent is ‘Sensation’ and the pollen parent is ‘Kensington Pride.’ The new variety was selected and evaluated at the fruiting stage on the property of Mr. And Mrs. L. W. Dorrian at Childers, in Queensland, Australia.
The new mango tree variety was first asexually propagated by grafting onto seedling rootstocks in Childers, in Queensland, Australia.
The new mango tree variety cv. ‘B74’ has been shown to maintain its distinguishing characteristics through successive asexual propagations.